Everything I've Done, I've Done for You
by Justthatnerdygirl
Summary: Merlin/Arthur reveal fic. When Morgana invades Camelot, Merlin must reveal himself in order to save Arthur. Oneshot.


Everything I've Done, I've Done for You

_So. A Merlin/Arthur reveal fic. Yeah. Sorry if it's a bit crap._

_**Also, I DO NOT OWN MERLIN. Obviously.**_

Arthur's eyes snapped open at the first ring of the warning bells. Merlin burst in a moment later. He was panting heavily.

"Merlin," Arthur began sleepily. "There had better be a good reason for you bursting in here. A really good reason. No 'checking for woodworm', a good reason this time.

"Arthur..the castle is under siege. We've been invaded by an army. It appears that Morgana is leading the charge. Arthur leapt out of bed far too gracefully for a man who had just woken. Merlin tossed him a shirt and breeches. Arthur pulled them on without too much trouble, until his left leg got tangled and he fell over in a crumpled heap.

"Merlin!" Pulling Arthur to his feet, Merlin tugged the stubborn breeches into place. Time seemed to slow down as Merlin strapped the various pieces of armour onto Arthur.

When they reached the battlements, Arthur gasped. In a very un-kingly manner. Turning to look at Merlin, he took in the familiar face of his manservant. The sculpted cheekbones, and the dark curls. Long eyelashes and stunning blue eyes shining with loyalty, and lips so full and shapely they shouldn't be real. But all of Merlin is real. And Arthur wanted to kiss him. So much.  
>"Arthur, we need to go." Arthur climbed out of his daydream, and dropped straight back into his nightmare.<br>"Merlin," Arthur coughed, clearing his throat. "You've been the most...incompetent manservant it's ever been my misfortune to have at my service." Merlin spluttered. "However, you have shown outstanding bravery, even if you are insubordinate, stupid and have an amazing abity to get thrown in the stocks." Speechless, Merlin stared.  
>"You...you're a prat. An arrogant, selfish, complete and utter prat."<br>"You can't talk to your King like that!"  
>"My apologies. You're a complete and utter prat, Sire."<br>Blue eyes locked on blue eyes, and for a few moments, each of them forgot to breathe.  
>A cry went up from the courtyard,<br>"THEY'VE BREACHED THE WALLS" and Arthur snapped into action.  
>"Merlin, go."<br>"What? No!" Arthur rubbed his forehead.  
>"Merlin, you're really not good with a sword. You'll be killed before you can blink."<br>"So, let's go, then."

Arthur cut down yet another soldier, but there was too many, and soon all of Camelots forces were dead, or surrounded.  
>Morgana rode forward.<br>"Drop your weapons!"  
>The men looked to Arthur. He closed his eyes for a moment, then let Excalibur fall onto the cobblestones. The men let their weapons clatter to the ground.<br>Morgana rode to Arthur, the long jet black mane of her horse contrasting with the blood red silk she was clothed in. She halted in front of Arthur.  
>"Well little brother, look at you. All grown up, are we,?"<br>Arthur straightened his shoulders and held her stare.  
>"But where's your little pet? Merlin?"<br>Merlin walked forward. Bruised, battered and exhausted, he emerged from the crowd. Arthur couldn't help the swell of his chest to see Merlin, for the most part uninjured.  
>"I'm. Right. Here." Morgana laughed.<br>"Oh, good. I'd hate to see Camelot fall without the proper audience."  
>The dark young man took his place beside Arthur.<br>Morgana raised a pale hand, and time seemed to slow as her army raised their spears and swords, and the arrows flew. Merlin turned to Arthur.  
>"Arthur. I'm so sorry." A frown crossed Arthurs brow, but Merlin reached out his hand, and shouted in an odd tongue, and the arrows turned to feathers, floating gently to the ground.<br>"Morgana, you will leave Camelot." Shock crossed her face, before the high, cruel laughter.  
>"So the Kings closest ally is a sorcerer! Oh Arthur, you've really let your guard down. And such a weak sorcerer, too! A mere parlour trick, Merlin. Who do you think you are?" Raising his head, blue eyes flashing gold, the dark young man stood up straight.<br>"I am Emrys." Merlin cried out. Looking to the sky he shouts in a twisted language, and the castle itself shakes with the power he was emitting.

A roar echoed across the sky, and Kilgharrah emerged from behind a cloudbank. Curling himself around one of the Towers, he cast a huge shadow across the courtyard.

"Young Warlock, I was awaiting your call." Merlin bowed his head.

"Morgana, you face me. You face Emrys. The last Dragonlord. Your defeat is written in the stars." In a last desperate attempt, Morgana pulled an ornate dagger from her belt, and threw it at Arthur. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and it shattered.

Eyes glowing, he cried out in the same coarse tongue, and a blast of fire burst from Kilgharrah's mouth. Morgana's army crumpled as if they were made of paper, although she remained standing. Her magic had protected her, and she stood unscathed. Arthur shouted;

"Archers, fire!" Morgana opened her mouth to scream a spell, but there she was too late. She crumpled under the hundreds of arrows, her black curls turning silver, red silk billowing around her body. Silence fell. Gwaine stepped forward, and clapped. Percival joined in, and soon the courtyard was filled with applause.

Hours later, Arthur had returned to his chambers. Peace at last. And then the knocking started. Just twice. Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Enter." And then Merlin walked in. Arthur stood up.

"You're a sorcerer. You were a sorcerer all this time."

"Yes."

"And all this time, you posed as my manservant."

"No. I really was your manservant. It is my destiny to protect you, and it was the only way I could stay so close."

"What on Earth possessed you to come to Camelot, and start training here?"

"I was born like this. My mother sent me to Gaius, because she knew he would be able to help me control it. He couldn't really send me away, I saved his life when I walked in the door." Arthur walked forward, and reached up. Merlin flinched. Golden skin on pale skin, Arthur stroked Merlin's cheek.

"You were magnificent." And then Arthur kissed him. And Merlin was kissing him back.

And there were whispers, and promises.

"Arthur..." Merlin spoke softly.

"Yes?" The King brushed a curl off his sorcerer's face.

"Everything I've done, I've done for you. I saved you so many times. And I could never tell you."

"I know. I…love you."

"I..I love you too."

"Even if you are incompetent."

"Even if you are a prat."

So this was my first Merlin fic, and I hope you liked it! Rate and Review, cause it makes me feel like I'm hugging a baby llama, and I might write more! :D

-E xxx


End file.
